


Don't Cry, Dickie Bird.

by love_so_quickly



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Barbara isn't in a wheelchair, Basically Clark and Bruce are great dads, Daddy!Bruce, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, It's so hard to do these tags, Kidnapping, Kisses, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Superfamily, They would do anything for their kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_so_quickly/pseuds/love_so_quickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark's 20th anniversary is coming up, and they decide to take their children to Smallvile to visit Clark's parents, Conner, and Kara to celebrate. Things definitely don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the important characters. I just own the story. Honestly, I just thought of this like the other day, and couldn't get it out of my head. It will have multiple chapters, and will hopefully have a happy ending. Because I hate stories with sad endings. Anyway, thanks for reading my story!

__"Papa!" Dick called.

Clark poked his head in the room. "Yes, Dick?" he asked.

"Is Wally here yet?" Dick asked as he threw things in his suitcase.

Clark entered the room. "Roy just called Tim and said he, Wally, and Babs would be here in thirty minutes," he said and started taking out his eldest son's clothes from his suitcase, folding them, and putting them back in.

"Am I the only one who isn't done packing?" Dick asked.

"No, and you're dad is still in bed," Clark said closing Dick's suitcase.

"What time did he and Damian get back last night?" Dick asked.

"Four this morning," Clark sighed. "He tried not to wake me, but I hadn't been able to sleep."

Dick smiled sadly at him. "You'd think after being married to Batman for twenty years you would stop worrying," he said.

"He's only human, Dick," Clark said, looking down. "You all are, and-"

"And you can't protect us all the time," Dick said placing his hand on top of one his fathers' hands. "You can't be there all the time, Pop."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to," Clark said, looking up at Dick.

"I know," Dick said, squeezing his hand. He gave Clark one of his 'I want you to smile' smiles, and Clark did just that. "Now, go wake Dad. I'll help Alfred wrangle everyone up."

"Alright," Clark said then stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned back to Dick. "Make sure you-"

"Pack my toothbrush. I know, Pop," Dick said, rolling his eyes.

Clark grinned and walked out the door.

He almost instantly ran into Cassandra. She was wearing a robe and her hair was dripping wet. "Woah, slow down there, Cass," he said as he steadied her.

Cassandra bent over and picked up the hair dryer she had dropped. "Sorry, Papa. Steph stole my hair dryer," she grumbled, gesturing towards the item in her hand.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "What happened to hers?"

"Found it!" Stephanie said, poking her head out into the hallway.

Clark shook his head fondly at them. "Are you girls done packing yet?"

"Yep!" Stephanie said, rolling her suitcase out into the hallway.

"I will be once I pack this," Cassandra said and walked down the hallway to her room.

Clark turned to Stephanie. "Help Dick and Alfred wrangle up the boys," he said. "I'm pretty sure Dame is going to be in a mood after getting home so late."

"Okay, Papa," Stephanie said before kissing his cheek and heading down the hall.

Clark smiled then turned and headed in the direction of the Master Bedroom.

When he opened the door, his husband was lying on his stomach sprawled out on the bed.

Clark walked over to the bed and brushed the hair out of Bruce's face. Although his was still jet black, Bruce's was peppered with silver.

Clark loved and hated it. He loved it because it showed how long they had been together, and he hated it because it meant Bruce was getting older. It meant he had less time with his husband. That their kids had less time with their father.

Clark turned away from the bed. He would pack Bruce's bag and let him sleep a little longer.

A hand touched his, and he turned back around to see Bruce's midnight blue eyes looking up at him. "Come here," Bruce said.

Clark let himself be pulled back into their bed and be held against a broad, scarred chest.

Bruce kissed the back of his neck. "Happy Almost Anniversary," he said.

Clark smiled, feeling all of his worry drift away at the sound of his husband's voice. He didn't need to worry about the future. He just needed to be happy that he got Bruce for as long as he could.

"You need to get up," Clark said, half attempting to get out of Bruce's hold. He could easily do it, but he didn't really want to.

Bruce wrapped his arms more tightly around Clark and pulled him even closer. He buried his nose in Clark's hair. "But, you smell so good," he said.

Clark rolled his eyes. "You can smell me later. Right now you need to get up and take a shower while I pack your bag," he said getting out of Bruce's arms successfully.

Bruce did his best pouty face, but got out of the bed anyway. He cracked his neck, and Clark winced. "I hate it when you do that," he muttered then started packing Bruce's suitcase at super speed. Making sure his extra Bat-Suit was in the hidden compartment in the bottom.

Bruce rolled his eyes before walking into the joining bathroom and brushing his teeth. As soon as he sat his toothbrush down, Clark zoomed in, picked it up, and packed it away.

The older man turned on the shower and let it warm while he shaved. Clark came in and snatched the razor from Bruce's hand once he was done with it and sped off, but not before giving his husband a peck on the lips.

Bruce smiled. God, he loved his husband.

After Bruce was showered and dressed, he and Clark carried their bags downstairs to the foyer where they could hear everyone else.

Right when they got to the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Tim shouted running past Alfred, who was originally going to open the door.

Tim opened the door and was instantly picked up and spun around the room.

The sixteen year old laughed, gazing down at his boyfriend.

Roy sat him down on the ground then pulled him close. "Hey, babe," he said leaning down to press a kiss to Tim's nose.

Tim looked down to cover his blush. "Hey."

A red headed blur sped through the foyer and in the direction of the kitchen. The next second they heard Dick shout, "Wally! Put me the fuck down! Now!"

Everyone laughed then Barbara walked through the door and Jason hugged her. She smiled and let him wrap an arm around her waist and keep it there.

A minute later Wally and Dick walked into the foyer. Their fingers were intertwined, and Wally was smiling down at Dick with so much love in his eyes that it almost hurt to look at him. Dick had a slightly annoyed look on his face, but everyone knew it was just for show. Especially by the way he was snuggled into Wally's side.

Cassandra leaned over and pecked Stephanie's cheek, earning a giggle for her efforts.

Damian wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms. "You are all disgustingly sweet," he said then looked up at Bruce and Clark. "At least Father and Papa have the decency not to scar me for life with all of this mushyness."

Bruce smirked. "You mean like this," he said then reached up and placed his hand on Clark's cheek and leaning up to press his lips to his husband's.

Clark smiled into the kiss and rested his arms on Bruce's shoulders as his children hooped and hollered, cheering on their parents.

Damian just groaned. "You all sicken me," he said then grabbed his suitcase. "I'll be in the jet."

The kids laughed and followed Damian out of the house, saying goodbye to Alfred on their way out.

Bruce pulled away and met Clark's gaze. He intertwined their fingers on both hands and nuzzled his husband's cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Clark closed his eyes.

Bruce hardly ever said those three words. Even in their twenty years together, he rarely said them. Clark knew it was because he lost his parents when he was so young, and he honestly didn't mind. He already knew Bruce loved him. He didn't even have to say it.

Although, it was nice to hear them.

Clark turned his head and pressed his lips to Bruce's cheek. "I love you, too, Bruce."

"Master Bruce, I hate to interrupt, but," Alfred said drawing both of the men's attention to him, "you and Master Clark should hurry before the children destroy your jet."

 

 

 

 

The jet landed in the little Smallville airport about two and a half hours later, and Bruce thanked the pilot as Clark and the children all got off.

The pilot, Charles, waved him off. "Not a problem, Mr. Wayne," he said with a smile. "I'll be back here Monday morning to pick all of you up."

"Thank you, Charles," Bruce said, going to exit the aircraft.

"Oh, and, Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Anniversary."

Bruce smiled and nodded before getting out of the jet.

The two trucks he had called for and rented for the weekend were sitting out there waiting for them.

"You rented trucks?" Clark asked him as he helped the kids put their suitcases in truck beds.

"We're going to get the whole Smallville experience," Bruce said placing his own bag in the back. He took the keys that had already been mailed to him out of his pocket and handed a set to Clark.

"Okay. So, whose riding in what truck?" Tim asked.

"I'm riding with Papa!" Cassandra and Stephanie said at the same time. Stephanie got in the front seat of the truck closest to Clark, and her girlfriend got in the one behind her.

"Babs and I will, too," Jason said, walking around said truck and opening the door to let Barbara in.

Clark saw how Bruce's face seemed to sadden at that, and he smiled sadly. He stepped close to Bruce and pressed his lips to his cheek, whispering, "They didn't mean anything by it," before pulling away.

Bruce smiled at his husband's ability to read him so well.

"We'll meet you boys at the farm," Clark said walking around to the other side of the truck, getting in, and cranking it up.

Bruce watched as they drove of before turning to the five boys with him. "They're isn't going to be enough room for all of us," he said rubbing at his temple in annoyance. He hadn't thought about that.

"It's fine, Bats," Wally said as he removed his arm from Dick's waist. "I'll just run."

Dick grabbed his hand. "No, you could be seen."

"Don't worry, Dickie Bird," Wally smiled softly down at his boyfriend. "It's only about twenty miles away. I'll call you as soon as I get there."

Dick sighed and let go of his hand. "Just... be careful, okay?"

Wally pressed a kiss to Dick's brow. "I always am," he said and zoomed away.

Dick could still feel the moisture from Wally's lips. "Liar," he whispered to himself before walking around the truck and hopping into the front seat.

"Grand. Now I have to sit in the back with these two," Damian grumbled, slipping into the back seat.

Tim rolled his eyes at his little brother as he opened the door to the other side. "It's not like you're the happiest bird in the cage, Dame," he grumbled.

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose then looked over at Bruce. "Remind me again why I agreed to come with you guys?"

Bruce cuffed him on the back of the head. "Just get in the damn truck."

 

 

 

The rest of the Bat-Family pulled into the Kent farm about twenty-five minutes later. Everyone else; including Martha, Jonathan, Conner, and Kara, was on standing on the front porch.

Bruce and the boys got out of the truck, only to be bombarded with hugs and kissed from Martha. "Look! It's my other favorite boys!" she said happily.

She took her time with each one of them, and after she was done they went on to Jonathan.

Bruce was her last stop, and she smiled brightly up at him. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart," she said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Bruce smiled genuinely down at her. "It's good to see you, too, Martha."

"Where's Wally?" Dick asked worriedly.

"Didn't he ride here with you?" Conner asked.

"There wasn't enough room in the truck," Dick said then pressed his finger to the comm.link in his ear. "Nightwing to Flash."

Silence.

"Flash? Come in, Flash?" Dick tried again, less steady this time.

Nothing.

"Goddammit, Wally! Answer me?" Dick begged, panic clear in his voice.

"Dick....." came Wally's shaky reply.

"Wally?! Wally, where are you?" Dick ask frantically.

"I got.... a call. It was a ... trap."

Dick tried to calm himself. At least Wally was alive. "Wally, do you know where you are?"

"No. Everything's so..... dark. Joker.... he took me.... so he could..... get to you."

Dick's eyes widened in fear. His heart was hammering, and he couldn't breathe. "Wally, listen to me. You're going to be okay," he looked up at Bruce then Clark.

Clark had heard everything, and he was pale. Bruce hadn't, but he could tell by the fear on his son's face that it was bad.

Dick heard noise in the background. "Wally?"

"He's...... coming back. Dick, don't.... come for me. That's just what..... he wants-"

"No, Wally- I'm coming-"

"I-I... love you... Dickie Bird."

Tears were streaming down Dick's cheeks by now. "I-I-I love you-"

There was shouting and laughing in the background before everything was silent again.

"Wally?! Wally!" Dick screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone was looking at him in complete and utter shock.

Dick choked on a sob as his knees gave out, but Clark caught him before he could hit the ground. He crouched down to his knees, pulling his eldest son to his chest.

Dick sobbed into his father's chest and babbled hysterically.

Clark petted his hair and spoke soothing words into his ear while looking over his shoulder at Bruce.

His husbands face was red with rage, and his fists were clenched.

Bruce walked over to the truck he had drove there and picked up his suitcase before storming inside.

Clark sat down on the ground and pulled Dick fully into his lap, rocking him back and forth.

A minute later Bruce came out of the house wearing everything piece of his suit except for his cowl which was in his hand.

He squatted down beside his eldest son and husband and placed a hand on Dick's jet black head.

Dick wouldn't stop crying. "Dick, look at me," Bruce said sternly.

Dick pulled his head away from Clark's chest just slightly to look up at his other father.

Bruce took off his glove and used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears from Dick's cheeks. "I'm going to bring him back for you," he whispered.

Dick sat up in Clark's lap and tried to dry his eyes. "I'm going, too," he said.

Bruce shook his head. "The Joker will be expecting you," he started.

"But, he won't be expecting us," Clark finished.

Bruce looked like he was going to protest, but Clark glared at him, and he shut his mouth immediately.

"I need to be there for him," Dick said, standing up and trying to compose himself.

"You can't be there for him all the time, Dick," Clark said, gently.

Dick looked up at Clark. "Using my own words against me," he said.

Clark sighed looking down at his son. He turned his gaze on Bruce, his eyes searching for what to do.

Bruce gritted his teeth. "Fine, but you will do nothing but get him out. Clark and I will do all the fighting."

Dick nodded. He grabbed his suitcase from the bed of the truck then ran inside to change.

Bruce put on his cowl as Clark spun through the air, taking off his regular clothes to show his uniform. He pulled out his tracking device, and used it to pinpoint Wally's direction.

Dick had secretly hidden it in his Flash boot a couple of months ago when Bruce asked him to.

Wally was in Gotham.

"What do you want us to do, Dad?" Stephanie asked approaching her parents and brother.

Bruce turned to Conner and Kara. "How many people can you carry safely?"

"Two," Kara answered to which Conner nodded his head. Dick took that moment to walk outside.

"Both of you take Tim, Roy, Jason, and Babs back to the Manor. Contact the Watchtower and tell them that we may need back up," Clark said, taking over where Bruce left off.

"Get the sick bay ready for Wally," Bruce finished. "Stephanie, you, Cassandra, and Damian will stay here."

"What?!" Damian shouted. "You can't be-"

But, before he could finish, Superman had picked up Batman and Nightwing and was flying in the direction of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this. The next update will come sooner; I promise! I hope you enjoy.

Batman's tracker led them to an abandoned, two level ware house on the outskirts of Gotham.

Superman carefully dropped Nightwing onto the roof, still holding onto Batman. He listened for Flash's heart beat before speaking. "He's on the second floor," he said still hovering off the roof top. "We'll cause a distraction."

"All your doing is getting Flash out of there," Batman said seriously. "Say the word when you have him."

Nightwing nodded and went to open the door leading inside when Superman spoke again. "Be careful," he said gently.

Nightwing smiled then opened the door and crept inside. 

The second floor was dimly lit as Nightwing crept through the shadows. He swung down to one of the lower rafters, so that he could get a better look at the scene below. What he saw almost made him sob.

Wally was tied up to a chair, hands and feet bound. His costume was shredded and hanging off of his body along with his mask removed. Upon closer inspection, Nightwing could see a dark purple bruise on his left cheek and blood dripping from his nose.

The Joker and two of his goons were standing around him.

"Now Flashy, I'm going to ask you again," Joker said smiling mockingly down at him. "Who is Nightwing?"

Wally kept his head hung. "I don't know," he said defeated.

Joker made a tsking sound. "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" he shouted. He walked up closer to Wally. "A little birdie told me that you and the first Robin are getting cozy, so you have to know who he is."

"I told you I don't know who he is," Wally lied.

Joker sighed. He walked over and took the cigar out of one of his goons mouths before walking back over to Wally. "I really hate to do this, little red, I really do. It's just that boys must be punished when they lie," he said then took the cigar pressed it to the side of Wally's neck.

Wally screamed in pain, and Dick had to cover his ears at the horrific sound. It was killing him to watch this.

Gun shots sounded from down stairs, and Dick moved so that he was right over top of the Joker and his guys.

The Joker cackled. "Sounds like our guests have arrived, if you would excuse me," he said, turning away from Wally. "You come with me. You stay and watch our little friend."

Joker and his guy walked out of the room, and Dick readied himself.

The man left with Wally smirked down at the red head. "You're quite pretty," he said, reaching forward to touch him.

Dick dropped down silently behind the man, and hit him, hard, over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

He stepped over the guy and crouched down in front of Wally, touching his cheek. 

Wally flinched trying to get away. 

Dick shhed him. "Baby, it's me," he said lifting his boyfriend's head up. "You're safe."

When Wally opened his eyes, they were an angry red color. "Dick?" Wally asked.

Dick tried to ignore the fact that Wally couldn't see him. "Yes, Wally," he said leaning in to kiss his nose. "I'm here."

"They pored bleach in my eyes," Wally said blinking quickly. "I can't see anything."

Dick kept his hand on Wally's cheek as he spoke. "I'm going to untie your hands and feet, now. I'm not going anywhere."

Wally nodded.

Dick quickly untied the bonds on Wally's hands and feet. He tried to make sure that he kept in contact with Wally's skin, so he wouldn't be afraid.

When he was done, he brushed the hair out of Wally's eyes. Wally reached up and touched Dick's cheek, trying to feel him.

Dick started to tear up, and he bit his lip. This was all his fault.

Wally smiled softly when he felt the wetness on his hand. "Don't cry, Dickie Bird," he soothed, leaning in and pressing a blind kiss to Dick's mask.

Dick chuckled wetly. "Aren't I supposed to be the one comforting you?" he asked,

Wally's smile broadened. "You weren't supposed to come at all," Wally said.

"Oh, but I'm glad he did!" the Joker said walking back into the room. "Now I have four guests at my party."

Dick turned around quickly to see Joker walking toward him and Wally along with one of the guys from earlier and twelve more. Not including an unconscious Batman, and a drugged Superman.

Nightwing quickly pressed the emergency JLA contact button on his ear piece. Hopefully they would get here in time.

Wally squeezed Dick's hand, and Dick stood in front of him defensively.

"Let them go, Joker," Superman said dazedly. "We're the ones you want."

"You're right. I don't need them," Joker said rubbing his chin then snapping his fingers. "I know! I'll feed them to the hyenas!"

A sick laughing noise was heard, and Joker cackled again.

"Nightwing get out of here!" Superman shouted trying to get out of the goons hold. He was so weak, due to the Kryptonite chain that was around his neck.

Dick glanced at his father catching his eyes before wrapping an arm around Wally's waist and shooting his grappling hook up at the ceiling. 

Right when it latched on there was an explosion on the furthest wall from Nightwing and Flash, and Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter came flying in. Dick pressed the button on his gun, pulling them high and out of the line of fire.

The fight didn't last that long, and Dick slowly lowered himself and Wally down to the floor, keeping his arm wrapped around his boyfriend's waist the whole time. All of Joker's men, and himself, were tied up, and Green Lantern had called the police to come get them.

Wonder Woman was on them quickly. "Great Hera," she whispered at the sight of Wally. "We need to get him to the Watchtower along with Batman."

Dick's head snapped up in the direction of his parents to see that Superman and J'onn were carrying Batman away, his worry level peeking tremendously.

"Don't worry, Princess," Wally said even as he leaned further into Dick's side as he started to become lightheaded. "It's just a scratch."

Dick scoffed, looking back at Wally. "He's not healing as fast as he should be, and his....eyes," he stopped.

"What about his eyes?" Lantern asked walking over to them. "Superman and J'onn are taking Batman back to the Watchtower in the your plane Wonder Woman."

"He can't-" Dick didn't get to finish his statement because Wally sagged against him. "Flash!" he shouted easing them both to the ground. "Come on, Flash, wake up."

Diana touched Dick's shoulder. "Let me take him, Nightwing," she said gently. 

Dick leaned down and brushed his lips across Wally's forehead before letting her take him.

"We'll meet you there," Lantern told her, and she nodded before carrying Wally to the plane with the others and flying off.

Dick was still kneeling on the ground when the police got there to take Joker and his gangsters away.

John rested a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Come on, kid," he said. "I'll take you up there."

Dick picked up Wally's mask then stood up and was wrapped up in a circle of green light.

 

 

 

When they finally got on the Watchtower, they we're let in immediately.

Many sympathetic looks were cast Nightwing's way as they walked down the hall to the Medical Ward.

Superman was sitting outside of it with Wonder Woman, his head in his hands as she tried to comfort him.

"Papa," Dick said walking over to them, John behind him.

Clark's head shot up and he looked at Dick with a sad smile. He patted the chair beside him, and Dick sat down in it while his father took his hand and squeezed it.

Diana stood up. "I'm going to contact your family, Superman, and get them up here. Lantern, will you join me?"

"Sure," John said following behind her.

Dick looked to his father. "What's wrong? Are Dad and Wally okay?" he asked.

Clark sighed shakily, looking down. "J'onn said that Wally's wounds should be fully healed in a week, due to his quick healing power, but his eyes..." he trailed off.

Dick looked up at him worriedly. "What about his eyes?" 

"Dick, the damage done to his eyes is permanent. J'onn can't fix it," Clark said looking down at his son.

Dick closed his eyes. This was going to change Wally's life. He was going to have to quit the JLA and stop being Flash. It would take him a while to get used to being blind, and he wouldn't be able to do the things he used to do by himself. Dick was going to have to help him, which was going to be hard since Wally was very independent. He could probably move into the Manor with them.

Dick's train of thought was broken when Clark squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes to look up at his father's concerned ones. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked.

"Not really. How's Dad?" Dick asked.

Clark chewed on his bottom lip as his eyes started to water. "The doctor took him into surgery as soon as we got here. The bullets Joker's men were using were made of Kryptonite, and Bruce jumped in front of me when they shot at me. One of the bullets pierced his armor, and it's grazing his heart," he said shakily, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "They don't think he'll make."

Dick felt as if someone had wrapped a hand around his heart and squeezed. "He- What? No!" all came spilling out of his mouth at the same time.

Clark nodded. He used his free hand to wipe away his tears. "They won't let me go in to see him because of the Kryptonite. Dick, I- I'm so scared," he said honestly, looking down at his son. "I can't lose him. I can't."

Dick leaned over and wrapped both arms around his father's shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Papa," he said reassuringly. 

Clark chuckled wetly, wrapping his right arm around Dick and pulling him close. "I think we've got this whole comforting thing going backwards right now," he said and planted a kiss on his son's head.

Dick smiled. "Who cares," he said resting his head on his father's shoulder.

About ten minutes later the rest of the Super-Bat family came running down the hall, all dressed in full uniform. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern had explained what was going on when they picked them up.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Barbara asked coming to sit on the other side of Dick, Jason sitting in the seat beside her.

Dick sat up, shaking his head.

Damian stood in front of Clark, looking torn.

Clark smiled sadly at his youngest and opened up his arms.

Damian's bottom lip quivered, and he hurried into Clark's arms, sniffling into his chest.

Kara and Conner sat on Clark's left while Cassandra and Stephanie sat cross-legged at his feet.

Tim paced in front of them nervously, and Roy leant against the wall watching him worriedly.

One of the doors opened, and they all looked over at a quite frantic looking J'onn Jones.

He floated over to Dick quickly. "Flash is awake. He is quite frightened and confused. He's running around the room shouting you're name, Nightwing, and he's too fast for me to catch him and give him a sedative. I need your-," J'onn didn't get to finish before Dick was running past him and into the room he had come from.

It was a mess. Things were knocked over and spilled all around the room, and a red blur was going round and round the room.

"Wally!" Dick said, stepping in the scared speedsters way.

Wally slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

Dick cupped Wally's cheeks, rubbing them soothingly with his thumbs. "It's me, Wally. It's okay. You're safe," he said softly.

Wally's frightened look softened, and he reached down in the direction of Dick's face. He missed his cheek, coming in contact with his strong jaw. "Dick?" he asked.

Dick nodded as he reached up and held Wally's hand to his face. "Yes, baby, it's me. You're safe. Everything's fine," he said reassuringly.

Wally laid down on top of Dick's chest, tucking his head under Dick's chin. "I still can't see," he whispered.

Dick, careful of the many stitches along his boyfriend's body, wrapped his arms around Wally's back, sitting them up. "I know," he said quietly. "It's permanent."

Wally slouched even more against him. "I can't be Flash anymore. I can't drive anymore. I can't take care of myself. I can't do anything anymore. I'm worthless," he said sadly. "Go ahead and leave me if you want. I won't blame you."

Hearing his love, his whole world, say something like that nearly broke his heart. Dick lifted Wally's head up and pressed their foreheads together. "If you think I'm that shallow, that I would leave you when you need me the most, I am so sorry that I have made you feel that way. Wally, I love you more than all of the stars in the universe put together. I would never leave you. Ever," he said placing a soft kiss to Wally's lips. "And, you're not worthless."

Wally sighed. "I know you love me. I'm sorry I said that," he said, reaching up to stroke Dick's cheek. "I just don't know what to do."

"Whatever you decide, I will be with you every step of the way," Dick said and smiled. He moved Wally's hand from his cheek to his lips, so he could feel it. 

Wally smiled back. He buried his face in Dick's neck. "I love you, Dickie Bird," he mumbled, holding on to Dick like a life line.

Dick stroked up and down Wally's spin. "I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."


End file.
